When garment hangers are used to support garments of different widths, it is normal practice to have a hanger with a different support bar width for each type of garment. If only a single support bar width is used for all sizes of garments some garments will fit tightly and neatly, whereas those, which are too wide for the hanger, will hang down loosely and be of unattractive appearance.
In order to ensure that a neat appearance of all garments is obtained, a merchant must use hangers with various support bar widths in order to display the various sizes of garments neatly.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a garment hanger, which will assist in simplifying such display and provide a neat appearance.